Bonae voluntatis
by LittleCoffeeMug
Summary: Tino llega al palacio real, convirtiéndose así en un esclavo más. El palacio no es un lugar seguro, sino que es donde solo se juegan trucos para poder subir tu rango y conservar tu cuello intacto.
1. Llegada

**Llegada.**

Continuó su camino por las montañas, en busca de algo de fruta para que su pequeña familia tuviera algo de que alimentarse. Había salido temprano en la madrugada a escondidas de su madre, para sorprenderla a ella y a su hermano con un delicioso desayuno, hecho por él.

Sin embargo, cuando se acercó lo suficiente a la orilla del pequeño risco, vio como los guardianes del palacio tomaban a su madre y su hermano mayor con cadenas, listos para ser transportados a lo que parecía ser una carrosa bastante simple -No como la que utilizaba la reina, estaba claro- algo que le asustó mucho.

Dejó caer los frutos recién recogidos y corrió detrás de la carrosa a una distancia aceptable para no ser descubierto tan pronto. Tras un par de horas de viaje, se dio cuenta que los estaban llevando al palacio, y eso no significaba nada bueno, en lo absoluto.

La gente que era llevada al palacio, solo tenía dos opciones: Obedecer a la reina en todo lo que pidiera, jugar trucos sucios para subir tu rango y así evitar que te corten la cabeza o morir, sin haber intentado nada de nada y sin volver a saborear aquello que era la libertad, ya que una vez dentro del palacio, _no podías volver a salir de allí._

La carrosa comenzó su recorrido dentro del palacio y de inmediato supo que todo se había perdido. Si quería reunirse con su madre y su hermano, debía de entrar, aunque eso significara que se volvería un esclavo, prefería eso que abandonar a su única familia. No quería ser igual que su padre.

Se escondió cerca de una bolsa de artesanías traídas de quien-sabe-dónde y caminó con pasos apresurados, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas cada vez que un guardia real pasaba por su lado. Mordió su labio inferior y siguió su camino hacía un pequeño hueco de donde se encontraban un par de doncellas lavando los vestidos de la reina. Tino deseó algo así para su madre, una fina tela de seda, con un color hermoso, como ella se merecía, porque para él su mamá era la reina.

Sin quererlo se perdió en sus pensamientos de lujos y una vida perfecta para la mujer que le había dado la vida, que no se dio cuenta que la carrosa había desaparecido y ahora no sabía dónde se encontraba y probablemente no quedara más opción que entregarse.

—¡No Tino, debes ser valiente! — Se animó a sí mismo, causando más ruido del necesario, lo que hizo que una de las doncellas soltara un grito de susto al verlo escondido ahí.

La sangre de Tino corrió helada cuando vio dos guardias reales acercarse. Su expresión decía que había llegado su fin y probablemente lo enviaran con la reina para que cortaran su cabeza, sin haber visto a su madre ni hermano por lo menos una vez más.

—¡Ven con nosotros, maldito mocoso! —Los guardias lo tomaron de los brazos sin tener el más mínimo cuidado y lo arrastraron hacia el salón real, donde la reina yacía sentada en su trono, leyendo un libro a su pequeño hijo, parecían disfrutar el momento en familia y Tino por un momento envidió eso.

Los guardias lo tiraron al piso sin delicadeza, llamando la atención de la reina y el niño que nunca había visto antes. No debía de tener más de diez años, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos eran azules, unos hermosos ojos azules. Llevaba puesto un traje azul marino y una corona en su cabeza; pudo deducir que era el príncipe.

—¡Su majestad! —Los guardias se inclinaron, haciendo reverencia a la reina, quien cerró el libro y lo dejó en el regazo del otro niño, quien, por cierto, no apartaba la mirada de Tino.

Se asustó. Nunca había visto una mirada así y le aterraba. El príncipe daba miedo, sin embargo, tenía que evitar hacer cualquier sonido si quería conservar su cuello intacto. Para tener ocho años de edad, su madre le había explicado muy bien cómo debía actuar en caso de que fuese capturado y llevado al palacio.

Los ojos azules penetraban su alma, haciéndole sentir algo en el pecho, que, aparte de miedo, era curiosidad.

—¡A gusto! —La reina alzó su mano, permitiéndoles levantar su cabeza de nuevo.

Sin esperar ningún momento, uno de los guardias tomó a Tino de su brazo y lo jaló hasta dejarlo en frente de la reina. Sintió sus ojos aguarse del miedo que comenzaba a sentir.

—Hemos encontrado a este niño escondido debajo de las prendas de la reina. Las doncellas dieron aviso y lo hemos traído para que, su majestad, le reprenda como es debido —Ambos guardias se sonrieron entre ellos. Hacía mucho que no veían una cabeza ser cortada, mucho menos la de un niño, así que sería interesante verlo y más aún, sabiendo que fue gracias a ellos.

La respiración de Tino comenzó a ser agitada y lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Se sentía acorralado, quería correr, pero sabía que eso haría que las cosas empeorasen.

—¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa? —La reina le miró, un poco extrañada de verlo así vestido. Por lo general, ella se aseguraba que hasta los esclavos tuvieran una ropa decente y él parecía más bien un niño de las afueras.

—Y-yo… yo no sé, mi mamá y mi hermano fueron traídos aquí, y-yo solo los seguí —Su vos era apenas audible, pero sonaba asustado, tanto así que la reina bajó las pequeñas escaleras que daban a su trono y se hincó enfrente de él.

—Dime ¿Eres nuevo aquí? —Tino asintió —¿Quién es tu mamá?

—Maida… Väinämöinen —Respondió aún más bajo que antes, cerrando sus ojos con el miedo recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo.

La reina se levantó, tratando de recordar ese nombre, sin embargo, nada vino a su mente.

—Busquen a la madre, mientras tanto, vístanlo con las ropas de esclavo y llévenlo con el guardia Hans —Los dos guardias asintieron, algo decepcionados de no poder ver nada ese día. La reina se estaba volviendo muy comprensiva, desde que su esposo había muerto y los había dejado solos a ella y a su hijo.

Los guardias empezaron a caminar hacia la salida. Tino empezó a seguirlos, no sin antes ver como la reina se volvía a sentar en su trono, tomando de nuevo el libro para poder continuar lo que había dejado con su hijo, el cual le seguía mirando fijamente.

Desvió la mirada y trató de caminar más rápido, no quería más regaños y que castigaran a su madre o hermano por su culpa. A pesar de que no tenía la más mínima idea de su estado, sentía en su corazón que ambos estaban bien. Sabía también que Eduard cuidaría de su madre perfectamente y no dejaría que anda le pasase.

Los dos guardias pronto abrieron unas puertas, que llevaban a una enorme habitación llena de telas y objetos de costura. Las doncellas hicieron una pequeña reverencia a los soldados, quienes la devolvieron y pronto empezaron a hablar acerca de la ropa que le darían. Tino, mientras tanto, observó a su alrededor maravillado, había un montón de vestidos y trajes que estaba seguro eran para el príncipe y su madre.

Nada más recordar los ojos del mayor, hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal.

—Niño, aquí está lo que usarás —Tino alzó la mirada y se encontró con una clase de camisa blanca larga con un pantalón ancho negro, el cual tenía unos bordados azules con amarillo, formando la bandera del país en algunos lados. Poseía un cinturón bicolor y unos zapatos blancos.

Le dieron también un sombrero negro que se podía atar debajo de la barbilla.

—Póntelo de inmediato —Dijo el guardia, señalándole un pequeño espacio para que pudiera hacerlo.

Tino no titubeó y fue de inmediato a cambiar sus ropas. La camisa le quedaba bien, al igual que el pantalón y los zapatos, pero el sombrero se le hacía ridículo. Obviamente no era tan estúpido para decirles eso, así que simplemente se lo puso sin rechistar.

Cuando estuvo listo, salió, encontrándose con otro guardia, quien venía acompañado del príncipe y otro niño más que desconocía por completo, Ambos llevaban puestas coronas, de diferente tamaño, claro. Eso demostraba el rango que tenía cada uno, por eso supuso que el otro niño podría ser algún primo del príncipe, por eso el tamaño de las coronas.

El niño era alto -No tanto como el príncipe, pero sí que él- su cabello era rubio y estaba siempre en una forma de pico. Sus ojos eran azules y también pudo notar que tenía una gran energía.

Trató de ignorarlos y pasó directamente con el guardia que los otros dos lo habían dejado. Este sonrió al verlo, ya que el niño se veía bastante adorable vestido así a tan temprana edad. El sombrero le quedaba un poco grande para ser exactos.

—Muy bien, ya que estás listo, te llevaré a que aprendas las reglas dentro del palacio y luego te asignaremos a un taller —Tino asintió y tomó la mano del guardia, listo para salir de la gran habitación.

Volvió a sentir la mirada del príncipe, acompañada por la del otro niño, quienes no dejaron de verlo hasta que desapareció por la puerta. En su mente solo pudo recordar la mirada profunda del príncipe, como lo veía, la forma de hacerlo y supo entonces, que su estancia en el palacio no sería nada fácil.


	2. Talleres

**Talleres.**

A los pocos días que había ingresado en el palacio, Tino se dio cuenta que la gente le miraba de forma divertida cada vez que abría la boca para decir algo en el idioma de aquellas personas. Él lo hablaba, sabía el idioma, pero como siempre había vivido en las afueras del reino, su acento se había deformado un poco, haciéndole sonar gracioso. Aun así, él seguía prefiriendo el idioma nativo de su madre, _el finés._

Su voz fue desapareciendo poco a poco, hablando cada vez menos y solo cuando se necesitara, como el hablar con un superior, alguna duda o para preguntar si ya habían encontrado a su madre. No era nada fácil, después de todo, había miles de esclavos y sirvientes dentro del palacio, su madre sería un poco difícil de encontrar.

Nunca perdió las esperanzas, trataba de dar lo mejor de sí y aprender lo mejor que se pudiera en el nuevo taller al que sería asignado. Las pruebas serían ese día al atardecer, lo que significaba que probarían sus habilidades en tres etapas: creatividad, inteligencia y habilidad.

No iba a negar que estaba nervioso, pues lo mandarían a la que mejor se le diera, y él bien sabía que habilidad no era.

Un guardia lo sacó de sus pensamientos, avisándole que debía salir a encontrarse con las cabezas de cada taller, junto con los otros niños nuevos que también iban a probar y así poder demostrar cada una de las presentaciones que se requerían para entrar, y si no era bueno en ninguna, se dedicaría a ser un simple criado que lava, cuida de los animales y corta el césped.

—Muy bien, ahora podemos comenz… —Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, una trompeta se escuchó y de un carruaje que se había parado muy cerca, bajaron el príncipe y el niño rubio que había visto en el salón de la ropa.

El guarda que iba con los dos niños, se acercó y le susurró algo al otro guardia, quien solo asintió y observó como el príncipe y su _primo_ se sentaban en dos sillas que uno de los sirvientes había puesto para ellos.

El mayor se aclaró la garganta.

—Ahora sí podemos iniciar. Primero mediremos la creatividad de cada uno, así que, por favor, tomen ese trozo de madera y una lija, cada quien tiene quince minutos para tallar una pequeña figura de su elección sobre esta —Tino asintió junto con los demás niños y cuando lanzaron la flecha -que se utilizaba como señal de inicio- todos los infantes corrieron en busca de sus materiales.

Tino tomó los suyos y se sentó en el césped, tratando de hacer una figura más o menos aceptable, sintiendo el tiempo pasar extremadamente rápido. Cuando se dio cuenta, era el último que quedaba y su figura no parecía nada en concreto, solo un hoyo gigante con dos círculos en medio. Suspiró derrotado y dejó la figura a lado del de otro niño, que al parecer había tenido la misma suerte que él.

El guardia se alejó para ver la primer madera y Tino aprovechó ese momento para hablar con el niño que estaba a su lado. Tenía el cabello rubio, ojos azules y una cruz adornaba su cabello. Su ropa se veía bastante normal para ser honesto y su mirada era inexpresiva.

Con un poco de timidez, tocó su hombro.

—Creo que me fue muy mal —Dijo al momento en el que el niño se había volteado. Este le miró, después a su madera y luego regresó su vista al guardia.

Tino se sintió ignorado y prefirió callarse.

El jefe del taller examinó cada una de las figuras y así hasta llegar con Tino, con quien solo hizo una mueca y se alejó para así poder decir la siguiente etapa.

—Tenemos muy buenos creadores aquí… y otros… bueno, ya encontrarán en lo que son buenos —Suspiró— Ahora, vamos a la siguiente actividad, la cual será para medir su inteligencia, para esto, vamos a ponerlos a jugar ajedrez.

El hombre señaló unas cuantas mesas con tableros. Tino avanzó y se sentó en una, quedando frente a frente con el misterioso niño que había visto antes. No se intimidó, pues él sabía jugar ajedrez muy bien, después de todo, fue su hermano quien le enseñó a jugar.

—Me llamo Tino ¿Tú? —Sonrió a la vez que le decía. El niño permaneció callado y sin moverse, esperando a que les dejaran jugar para poder terminar con todo eso.

Tino suspiró y volteó a ver al príncipe, quien, para su sorpresa, les estaba mirando fijamente. Se asustó, pero trató de no demostrarlo y concentrarse en su trabajo de ahora, el cual era ganarle a ese chico cuyo nombre desconocía -el cual se mostraba confiado y ganador desde el inicio- y poder entrar al taller de inteligencia.

El jefe del taller llegó con ellos y les dio la señal de inicio, por lo cual ambos acomodaron sus piezas -Tino había escogido las blancas- y se dieron la mano antes de comenzar. Movió su peón hacia el frente, tratando de parecer un poco confiado, sin embargo, no lo parecía.

El niño movió un peón de igual manera, dejando paso a su alfil de poder avanzar. Tino intentó armar una estrategia en su cabeza, dejando como resultado una que esperaba con todas sus fuerzas funcionara. Movió otro peón, dejando vía libre a su caballo para avanzar. Así continuaron ambos con un juego que, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, duró una hora y quince minutos. El jefe del taller sonrió al ver como el niño de la cruz en el pelo fruncía el ceño cuando Tino lo había dicho por fin.

—Jaque mate —

El niño gruñó y se levantó para volver a la fila con sus compañeros. Tino simplemente agradeció a su hermano mayor con todas sus fuerzas por haberle enseñado a jugar ajedrez en sus tiempos libres.

—Ahora pasemos a la final —El jefe del taller de habilidad se acercó con ellos —Van a hacer una carrera, desde aquí, hasta el otro lado del palacio, justo donde empieza el lago.

Los niños asintieron.

—Mi compañero ya está ahí, aparte, van a haber otros miembros del taller que verán su habilidad esquivando cosas y saltando, así que asegúrense de ganar sin tropezar.

Tino se colocó justo en la raya de salida y se puso en posición para poder comenzar a correr. El niño a su lado era el mismo que había estado ahí todo el tiempo. Sonrió para sí mismo.

Cuando sonó la marca de inicio, todos se pusieron a correr lo más rápido que podían. Tino trataba por todos sus medios de no tropezar y seguir corriendo para poder ganar la carrera, estaba en un buen puesto, así que no se preocupaba mucho.

Tras un rato de ir corriendo, un ruido lo alertó de inmediato. Se detuvo sin dudarlo y vio al niño de antes caer al piso con una fuerza que hasta a él mismo le dolió. Corrió en la dirección contraria y se arrodilló junto con él. Tenía raspones por toda la cara y sus ojos estaban medio cerrados.

—Déjame —Tino se sorprendió al escuchar su voz —Corre, y déjame aquí.

Lo ignoró rotundamente, poniéndolo sobre su espalda. El niño se agarró a su cuello y descansó en su espalda mientras que Tino corría -ahora más lento- hacia la meta. Ya no tenían a nadie por detrás, por lo que, al llegar, fueron calificados como los últimos.

Tino dejó al niño en el césped y se arrodilló junto a él.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el guardia cuando se acercó con ellos.

—Sí —El guardia asintió y se levantó para ponerse en su lugar de nuevo. Tino le miró volver a su lugar, cuando escuchó una tímida vocecita mencionarle algo. —Lukas.

—¿Qué? —Volteó su cabeza al escuchar ese nombre

—La respuesta a tu pregunta de antes —Lukas apartó la mirada —Así me llamo.

—Tienes un lindo nombre —Lukas se sonrojó con el comentario, Tino soltó una pequeña risa —Vamos, ahora nos van a decir en que taller quedamos.

Lukas asintió y se levantó con ayuda de Tino. Ambos caminaron hasta llegar con los otros niños, quienes esperaban pacientes sus resultados y ver en que taller quedarían. Tino estaba muy nervioso por esto, pues a pesar de que había ganado en ajedrez, no sabía si lo había hecho tan bien como los otros niños.

—Muy bien —El jefe de los tres talleres se levantó y caminó hacia ellos, listo para dar los resultados de las pruebas —Hemos decidido que, para cada taller, habrá cuatro miembros. Por favor, que cada líder pase con la lista de los niños que escogerán.

A ese momento, las manos de Tino comenzaron a sudar, así que soltó un gran suspiro, nervioso por los resultados. La mirada del príncipe nunca se apartó de él.

—Iniciaremos con el taller creativo —Sacó una hoja con los nombres de los miembros que lo formarían desde ahora —Son… Feliciano Vargas, Alfred Jones, Yao Wang e Ivan Braginski.

Tino no dijo nada, desde un inicio sabía que ahí no entraría. Mordió su labio, esperando para el otro taller. Mientras el líder se acercaba, los niños mencionados iban a reunirse para tener sus uniformes y distintivos, aparte de decirles las reglas y lo que harían a partir de ese momento.

—Muy bien, ahora daré los resultados de la prueba de inteligencia —Al igual que su compañero, el jefe sacó una hoja donde había anotado los nombres —Kiku Honda, Arthur Kirkland, León Wang y Tino Väinämöinen.

Tino sonrió feliz al escuchar su nombre ser nombrado por el jefe, sin embargo, recordó algo e inmediatamente se volteó a ver a Lukas, quien miraba al piso con algo de decepción en sus ojos. Tino se sintió algo culpable, así que tomó su mano.

—Los que serán asignados al taller de habilidad, son los siguientes —Sacó su hoja y los llamó en voz alta —Lovino Vargas, Antonio Carriedo, Ludwig Beilschmidt y Francis Bonnefoy.

Tino hizo una mueca, pero continuó sosteniendo la mano de su nuevo amigo.

—Tienes que ir —Lukas señaló a los nuevos miembros del taller y Tino asintió, sabiendo que ahora su amigo sería un criado. No dejó de sentir la mirada del príncipe en todo ese tiempo, de todas formas.

Antes de separarse, escuchó por primera vez la voz del príncipe. Le había hablado a uno de los guardias para que este le hablara a el jefe del taller de inteligencia. Le mencionó algo y después se acercó a ellos dos. Tino apretó la mano de Lukas con fuerza, debido a los nervios que le daba estar cerca del príncipe, que, si bien no era malo, tenía una cara bastante intimidante.

—Quiero que lo añadas a él —El jefe del taller lo miró y asintió —Sé que los grupos son de cu'tro, pero me g'stó su forma de jugar el aj'drez.

—Muy bien, Lukas Bondevik, a partir de ahora formas parte del taller de inteligencia también. Con el permiso de su majestad, nos retiraremos para explicarles las reglas y darles sus distintivos.

—A gusto —El jefe asintió y comenzó a caminar de lado contrario al príncipe, con dirección a quién sabe dónde. Este volvió a mirarlos a los dos y antes de irse dijo —Soy el príncipe Berwald. Las c'sas serán difíciles a p'rtir de ahora.

Se dio vuelta y volvió a la carrosa lista para llevarlos junto con su primo.

Tino hizo una mueca de preocupación y después se volvió con Lukas, listos para seguir al jefe del taller y no hacerlo enojar en su primer día como miembros oficiales.


	3. Acentos y tragedias

**El niño que no sabía hablar sueco.**

Tras llegar a lo que sería el lugar donde se hospedarían, Lukas y Tino dejaron sus pocas cosas en la que sería su habitación. Esta tenía dos camas, una para cada uno. Tenía, también, dos escritorios en la parte de la pared que daba a la ventana, un armario lo suficientemente grande para que ambos guardasen sus cosas, un estante lleno de libros y guías del taller al que pertenecían y un par de juegos de mesa que podrían utilizar cuando se aburrieran.

Tino dejó salir un suspiro maravillado al notar lo grande que su cama era, así que inmediatamente se lanzó a esta y abrazó una almohada con felicidad. Él siempre había dormido en el suelo, prácticamente desde que había nacido, esa era su cama. La pobreza de su familia no daba más que para un par de colchas y unas almohadas viejas y sucias.

Restregó su cara en la blanca sábana y suspiró.

—No puedo creer que nos den una cama tan cómoda —Lukas se sentó a lado de su amigo y asintió.

—Sí… eso se siente cuando has dormido toda tu vida en el piso —Tino lo miró y después regresó a su almohada, donde hizo un pequeño espacio para que Lukas se acostara con él.

—Al parecer tenemos mucho en común —Lukas asintió y se recostó a lado de Tino, frente a frente.

Ambos duraron un rato así, casi quedándose dormidos, cuando un fuerte trueno los alteró a ambos. Uno, dos, tres y así, hasta que Tino se hizo bolita y empezó a llorar. Lukas lo miró en silencio y se bajó de la cama para ir hasta la suya.

Tino lo miró hacer eso y se tapó con las sábanas. Un ruido diferente a los truenos lo hizo destaparse parte de la cara y mirar a la dirección de aquel sonido. Era Lukas, estaba moviendo su cama para que quedara a lado de la de Tino.

Una vez puesta, Lukas se subió y acomodó las cosas de modo que ambos pudieran compartir sin ningún problema. Tino le sonrió gentilmente y tomó su mano para poder así quedarse dormido, Lukas apretó su agarre y le miró por unos minutos antes de dormirse también.

Desde que entró al palacio en busca de su hermano menor, no pensó que fuese a hacer un amigo como lo era Tino. Desde que sus padres los habían abandonado a él y a Emil, siempre vivieron a base de la poca comida que la gente les quisiera dar, un poco de compasión y unas cobijas desgastadas que se encontraran. Un día, Lukas y Emil, menor por tres años, habían ido hasta el mercado para ver qué podían conseguir, sin embargo, lo que ocurrió los obligó a entrar a ese terrible lugar. Al parecer Emil había pedido comida en un puesto donde, casualmente, un guardia real estaba comprando, llevándoselo así dentro del palacio. Lukas siguió al guardia y entró también, siendo llevado a otra parte. A diferencia de él, que tenía edad suficiente para iniciar en un taller, Emil aún era muy pequeño como para tener alguna habilidad, por lo que lo llevarían al área del cuidado infantil.

Lukas no había estado de acuerdo, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

La noche cayó y así la lluvia empezó a desaparecer. La hora de la cena fue anunciada y ambos despertaron de su amada siesta para poder ir a sentarse a la mesa con los demás estudiantes del taller. La comida era sopa de calabaza con pan y unas cuantas verduras, que, aunque era muy poca comida, para ellos dos, que habían vivido a base de sobras y frutas de los árboles, les supo delicioso como un manjar.

Uno de los guardias hizo una seña de que se callaran y le dio la palabra al jefe.

—Como saben, hoy tenemos nuevos miembros en el equipo, por lo que quiero que se presenten y todos pongan atención —Escuchó una risa desde el otro lado de la mesa y apuntó al adolescente que se encontraba ahí —¡Y lo digo en especial por ti, Vladimir!

El mencionado dejó de reírse y se sentó en su lugar de nuevo, como un perrito regañado.

Cada uno de los nuevos integrantes del taller fue levantándose y presentándose por orden en el que estaban sentados. Primero fue Arthur, después Kiku…

—Um, me llamo León Wang, tengo siete años y no sé por qué estoy aquí —Se escucharon algunas risas de fondo, pero él las ignoró —Como que, yo debería estar en otra cosa.

Nadie dijo nada después de eso. Lukas se levantó y los miró a todos con una expresión neutral.

—Me llamo Lukas Bondevik, tengo ocho años.

Se volvió a sentar y así, Tino se levantó de su silla y puso sus manos atrás de sí, temblando un poco por los nervios.

—Me llamo Tino Väinämöinen, tengo ocho años y … —No pudo continuar cuando se escuchó una gran carcajada desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

—¿¡Escucharon ese ridículo acento!?— Mencionó un adolecente y todos empezaron a reír. Tino bajó la mirada y se volvió a sentar en su lugar.

Se le había quitado el apetito y cuando llegó la hora de volver a sus recamaras, ni siquiera esperó a Lukas cuando se metió debajo de las sábanas y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Lukas entró a la habitación inmediatamente después de Tino y se sentó a su lado, acariciando su cabello.

—No les hagas caso —Tino no dijo nada, en cambio, siguió llorando. Lukas suspiró y se acostó a su lado —También noté tu acento, pero no le tomé importancia… ¿De dónde eres?

Tino se limpió las mejillas y miró a Lukas por unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Österland —Lukas miró al techo, tratando de recordar ese lugar.

La parte más lejana de todo el reino de Suecia, la que se encontraba en la frontera con Rusia y que estaba habitada por esas personas que hablaban … ¿Cómo era? Ah, sí… finés. Lukas recordó cómo había escuchado muchas personas hablar de todos los problemas que Österland estaba dando al tener que ser defendida constantemente de ataques del Reino de Dinamarca y del Imperio Ruso.

Lukas hizo una mueca.

—Eres de muy lejos… ¿Cómo es que diste a parar aquí? —Tino secó todas las lágrimas restantes y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, Lukas hizo lo mismo y ambos quedaron frente a frente.

—Es… una historia muy larga —Apartó la mirada y se acomodó el cabello —Digamos que trajeron a mi mamá y a mi hermano aquí. Mi padre nos abandonó cuando tenía dos años y nunca más supimos de él. Caímos en la pobreza extrema, apenas y teníamos para comer, entonces el reino se enteró. Sabes que una mujer no puede mantener a una familia, o está casada o vivirá en el palacio de sirvienta.

—A excepción de la Reina —Tino asintió —Aunque creo que es solo hasta que el príncipe Berwald cumpla la mayoría de edad.

—Supongo, pero por ahora me quedaré aquí —Lukas se recostó en la cama, siendo seguido por Tino solo un segundo después.

—¿Tino?

—¿Hm?

—Es verdad que no somos tan diferentes.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Hizo una mueca de confusión a lo dicho por Lukas. Este suspiró y se recostó mirando al techo. Puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Cada vez que recordaba su vida fuera del palacio le hacía pensar que, aunque lo habían separado de su hermano menor, era mejor que estar afuera, ahí al menos les darían comida y Emil estaría completamente salvo por lo menos dos años más, que era hasta que fuese requerido en algún taller.

—Olvídalo —Tino no hizo más preguntas y cerró sus ojos.

Los grillos eran lo único que podían escucharse y mientras tanto, en otro lado del reino, una mujer se encontraba siento azotada mientras su pobre hijo de diez años lloraba al verla llorar. El niño abrazó sus rodillas y esperó a que esos guardias decidieran dejar a su madre en paz.

¿Qué le diría a Tino cuando descubriese esto?

Los guardias se aprovechaban de que su madre era nueva y no había demasiada confianza en ella, aparte, era una mujer de Österland, lo que lo hacía mucho más fácil.

Eduard dejó salir su llanto, mientras miraba al cielo y rogaba que todo ese sufrimiento para su madre parara.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Tino despertó gracias a las trompetas que sonaban afuera. Era día libre para ellos, ya que los guardias tenían que hacer preparaciones para la distribución de tareas, por lo que ese día solo se dedicarían a investigar el palacio y aprender a no perderse por él. Les habían dicho que cada vez que vieran a un relativo o una persona de su misma categoría, se debía saludar cordialmente, pero si se veía a un miembro de la familia real, debían hacer una reverencia completa.

Tino aún no entendía del todo por qué siempre que salía se tenía que topar con el príncipe, y justo ahora se encontraba haciendo reverencia para este junto con Lukas.

—Buenos días, príncipe Berwald —Dijeron al unísono.

—A gusto —Ambos se levantaron y miraron al príncipe, quien venía con un par de cajas cargando.

—¡Oh, déjenos ayudarle! —Tino y Lukas tomaron las cajas de los brazos del príncipe y lo acompañaron directamente a la sala principal.

Tino no pudo contener la curiosidad y se asomó un poco por uno de los orificios de decoración de la linda caja de madera. Era un tablero de ajedrez hecho con madera, se veía bastante bonito y Tino se preguntó si podría jugar con el príncipe alguna vez.

Lukas miró a Tino y supo que estaría pensando lo mismo que él. Mientras caminaban, se encontraron con el niño rubio que siempre iba acompañando al príncipe. Este tenía ojos azules, el cabello rubio en punta y una sonrisa que se contagiaba.

—¡Hey, Berwald! —El niño se acercó a su primo y sonrió —¿A dónde llevas eso?

Berwald miró las cajas y después a su primo.

—A la sala. Quiero jugar un p'co —El niño asintió a la respuesta que le fue dada y después miró atento a los dos niños frente a él, sobre todo a ese de la cruz en el cabello.

—¿Huh? —Les miró fijamente unos segundos, para después hacer un movimiento de victoria —¡Ya sé! Ustedes eran los niños que jugaron intensamente ese ajedrez ¿Verdad? ¡Yo soy el príncipe Mathias, un gusto!

Tino sonrió amablemente e hizo una corta reverencia. Si bien el príncipe Mathias era parte de la familia real, obviamente no estaba al mismo rango que Berwald, sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que debía inclinarse sí o sí. Lukas hizo una reverencia también, pero sus mejillas se colorearon muy sutilmente, gracias a la mirada del príncipe Mathias.

—Bien, Math'as, nos vamos —Berwald comenzó su camino a través de los pasillos, llevándose a los otros tres niños detrás de él.

Cuando llegaron a la sala principal, Tino y Lukas dejaron las cajas en una mesa de cristal que se encontraba ya rodeada de sirvientes, listos para cualquier orden que el príncipe dejara, este se fue a sentar a lado de su madre en el trono, mientras que Mathias se sentaba en la mesa, admirando el tablero de ajedrez. Tino estaba a punto de hacer una reverencia de retirada, cuando un grito lo hizo voltear a la gran puerta.

No pudo creerlo.

No era verdad.

Los guardias llevaban en brazos a su madre y hermano, este último intacto, pero su madre… su madre estaba cubierta de sangre, casi irreconocible por los golpes en su rostro y cuerpo. La mente de Tino comenzó a trabajar de nuevo y sin esperar un solo segundo más, corrió hasta su mamá, siendo detenido por los guardias.

—¡Mamá! —Eduard corrió hasta Tino y le abrazó por la espalda, mientras le acariciaba el cabello —¡Eduard, mamá… ella…

—Shh, Tino —Berwald y los demás miraban confundidos la escena. Sabían que era una sirvienta que probablemente hizo algo prohibido y fue castigada, pero, Tino ¿Mamá?

Eduard tomó a Tino de su pequeña cintura y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, no dejando que viese el estado en el que la pobre mujer se encontraba. Los guardias hablaron con la reina acerca del castigo a la ofensa de la mujer, cuando se decidió por dejarla morir por los cortes y el desangrado, sola, en su habitación.

Se le fue permitido a Tino y Eduard quedarse con ella hasta que el momento llegara.

Lukas volteó a otra parte cuando Tino tomó la mano de su hermano mayor y caminó con él para acompañar a su madre hasta su habitación, donde ella moriría sin atención médica, sin volver a ver a Tino una vez más y él mismo, sin poder decirle que estaba bien… ni cuanto, cuanto la amaba.


	4. Muertes y separaciones

**Muertes y separaciones.**

Tras llegar al edificio de las criadas, entraron a la que era la habitación de su madre. Ésta era simple, colores pastel en las paredes, una cama individual en una esquina a lado de una ventana que daba al jardín real. Tenía una pequeña mesa en el centro, en la cual había varios utensilios de limpieza y maquillaje.

Su madre fue dejada en su cama y los dos hermanos se arrodillaron a su lado para hacerle su última compañía. La mujer yacía con los ojos cerrados y no daba señales de querer abrirlos pronto.

Tino lloraba mientras era abrazado por Eduard, quien le acariciaba el cabello y lloraba de igual manera. Ambos se habían quedado solos y como esclavos en ese lugar y de ahora en adelante seguiría así, no podrían salir, ya no había esperanza.

Tras un par de horas de limpiar las heridas de su madre y acomodarle su cabello, ambos se volvieron a hincar enfrente de ella y simplemente la contemplaron, sin hacer ni un solo ruido, cosa que estaba molestando a Tino un poco, por lo que decidió hablar de una vez por todas.

—Me asignaron al taller de inteligencia —Eduard volteó a verlo, sorprendido —Fue gracias a que me enseñaste a jugar ajedrez.

Sonrió a lo dicho por su hermano y tomó su manita.

—Yo no he sido asignado a nada

—¿Cómo? Pero… nada más entrar ponen a prueba tus habilidades —Tino se extrañó por aquello dicho, pero en cuento vio como Eduard bajaba la mirada, supo que era algo malo.

—Mamá planeaba escapar de aquí, por eso me ocultó en su habitación. Los guardias aseguraban que habían traído un niño con ellos, pero mamá siempre lo negó. Justo ayer íbamos a escapar, cuando un guardia nos vio y … castigaron a mamá —Al decir lo último, se echó a llorar una vez más, Tino simplemente lo miraba, teniendo un montón de preguntas que hacerle —Mamá pensaba que tú seguías afuera, no contábamos con que pudieras entrar.

Las preguntas se quedaron en su garganta, incapaz de dejarlas salir, simplemente dejó que su hermano mayor se recostara en su hombro, mientras ambos veían la vida de su madre irse poco a poco durante aquella oscura noche.

Sin darse cuenta, se dejaron ir al mundo de los sueños, donde podían, al menos, convivir con el recuerdo de su ahora difunta madre.

…

Tras un buen rato de sueño, ambos niños despertaron gracias al ruido de unas personas hablando. Movidos por la curiosidad, abren los ojos para recordar la cruel realidad que los rodeaba. En frente de ellos ya no estaba su madre, sino una pequeña bolsa que contenía sus cenizas.

Un pequeño papel con su nombre estaba sobre esta.

Eduard la agarró y la abrazó contra sí, seguido de Tino. No habían podido verla antes de la cremación y lo peor, fue que ni siquiera notaron cuando se la habían llevado. No sabían cuánto tiempo habían dormido, peor debió haber sido mucho.

—Bien niños, vayan a sus talleres —Habló un hombre de avanzada edad, aparentaba unos 40. Llevaba una armadura roja con negro y una barba enorme y blanca. Tenía un bastón café decorado con figuras rojas.

Eduard y Tino asintieron, sabiendo que no debían desobedecer las órdenes de ningún superior. Tino se despidió de su hermano mayor y comenzó a caminar hasta su habitación, para poder tomar un poco de ropa y poder bañarse en el río. Solo esperaba que no hubiera mucha gente.

Llegó a su habitación y vio a Lukas tomando ropa de la misma manera. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar, pero cuando Lukas se acercó, supo que tendría que darle algunas explicaciones de lo que había pasado.

—¿Tino? —Le miró fijamente— ¿Estás bien?

—No entiendo… —Lukas le miró confundido— ¿Por qué… por qué las reglas en el palacio deben de ser tan… tan horrendas?

Lukas no supo responder a eso y Tino no lo culpaba, pues ni él mismo podía y no es como que le haya preguntado para esperar una respuesta.

—¿Vamos al río a bañarnos? —Tomó su ropa sin mirar a Lukas y caminó fuera de la habitación.

Ni siquiera esperó a que Lukas lo alcanzara, cuando emprendió su camino al río. Éste no estaba nada lleno, lo cual lo alegró un poco. Quería simplemente pensar, relajarse y limpiarse. Tenía algo de sangre en la ropa y, también, manchas de lágrimas que, no sabría decir si eran de él, o de su hermano mayor, quizá de ambos.

Se despojó de su ropa y se sumergió en el agua, dejando solo de su nariz hacia arriba, fuera de ésta. Poco después vio como Lukas se acercaba al lugar, metiéndose con él en el agua.

—Tino… —La curiosidad carcomía por dentro a Lukas, sin embargo, no se le hacía para nada correcto preguntarle directamente. No era una persona que le gustara meterse en los asuntos de los demás porque sí, pero se había acercado mucho a Tino en esos días, que no lo podía evitar.

—Ella no hizo nada malo, Lukas… si eso es lo que pensabas —Lukas negó lentamente, dándole a entender que eso jamás había pasado por su mente.

—Solo quería saber… quiénes eran

—Mi madre y mi hermano mayor, Eduard —Suspiró— Intentaron escapar, mamá lo hizo para proteger a mi hermano, todos sabemos cómo es estar encerrados aquí.

Las únicas maneras de salir eran o por vejez… o muerto. Sin duda su madre, ni siquiera muerta había podido salir, sus cenizas seguían ahí, pero tenía la esperanza de que, algún día pudiera llevarla afuera, de regreso a su hermosa tierra de Österland a velarla como se merecía.

Eran sueños casi inalcanzables, pero suyos.

—Ya veo —Tomó la mano de Tino y la apretó— Sabes que te apoyo

Le dedicó una mirada agradecida y trató de sonreír un poco. Una mueca fue lo máximo que logró hacer, sin embargo, a Lukas no le importó. Tino tenía que ser fuerte, de esa manera podría llegar a su meta de dejar el palacio.

Ambos disfrutaron del silencio mutuo, pensando en cómo serían sus vidas a partir de ese momento, desde que pusieron su primer pie en el palacio, desde que fueron asignados a sus talleres… desde que se hicieron amigos.

Finalmente podían llamarle a alguien que no fuese un familiar, un amigo.

~ ? ~

Los años pasaron rápidos. Tino no había vuelto a ver al príncipe en todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera a su hermano. Era normal, después de todo, tenían diferente edad, por lo que probablemente Eduard ya estaba ejerciendo en otras cosas, a parte, no sabía en qué taller había quedado éste.

Con Lukas habían leído bastantes libros acerca del palacio y de las leyes del país. Así no cometerían ningún error que los llevara a tener látigos golpeando sus espaldas o una cuchilla rebanando su cuello.

Para tener simplemente quince años, ambos sabían lo cruel que podía llegar a ser ese lugar, no importando si eran niños, mujeres, hombres o ancianos. Todos podían morir por igual y sintiendo el mismo dolor.

En el tiempo que llevaban ahí, se habían contado miles de cosas que ambos habían descubierto o hecho mientras estaban fuera del palacio, aparte, eran compañeros en todo. Eran los encargados de enseñarle a leer a los otros talleres. Lukas se sorprendió de que Emil quedara en el taller de creatividad. Le encantaba ver las obras de su pequeño hermano menor.

Tino miraba maravillado las obras del niño, mientras Lukas alardeaba de lo talentoso que éste era.

—Cuando veamos de nuevo a mi hermano, veremos en qué se ha convertido —Tino le sonrió a Lukas, quien llevaba una pequeña flor para dejarla en la tumba de la madre de su amigo.

Estuvieron un rato ahí, Tino le hablaba a su mamá de lo buen amigo que era Lukas, del gran artista que tenía como hermano, de las habilidades que iba desarrollando en el taller y, sobretodo, de sus ganas de sacarla de ahí y llevarla fuera del palacio, de regreso a su tierra natal.

Lukas le miraba curioso. Habían convertido el visitar a la madre de Tino una costumbre cada vez que venían de la biblioteca, lo que era unas tres veces por semana, o cuando su horario se los permitiera. Después de todo, seguían siendo esclavos.

—Mamá, perdón por no venir anteayer, me disculpo sinceramente —Dejó unas cuantas frutas y dulces a modo de ofrenda a su madre y después se hizo a un lado, dando paso a que Lukas pasara— Lukas también te trajo algo.

Dejó la flor que tenía sobre la tumba y juntó sus manos para hacer una breve oración en nombre de la difunta.

Sin duda había pasado demasiado tiempo. Ambos habían hecho una especie de lazo de confianza, que esperaban fuese inquebrantable, pues su amistad era lo único que los mantenía con esperanza en ese horrible lugar, a parte de sus hermanos, claro está.

Una vez terminaron, se levantaron a la vez, para ir a su taller de nuevo. Pronto sería la hora de la cena y no querían perderla. La comida era muy poca, sin embargo, ambos, dando orgullo al taller en el que fueron asignados, fueron inteligentes y comenzaron a guardar sobras de lo que les quedaba que no se pudriese fácilmente. Cosas como dulces, era lo que tenían ahí.

—Vendremos después, madre —Sonrió, antes de caminar junto con Lukas a lo que era el pasillo que daba al taller.

En el camino, ninguno decía nada, se dedicaban a caminar directamente al taller. Sin embargo, justo antes de entrar, vieron a alguien salir de éste. Un chico de unos diecisiete años de edad, cabello rubio alborotado, sus ojos azules como el mar. Vestía un traje azul marino junto con una espada, enganchada a su cintura.

Tenía puesta una corona.

—Príncipe Berwald —Tino escuchó decir a Lukas. Viéndose en esa situación, se inclinó rápidamente, dando la reverencia necesaria.

Había pasado tanto tiempo y él príncipe lucía completamente diferente. Sin embargo, había algo que seguía completamente igual. Ese algo era el claro gusto del chico con mirar a Tino de esa forma tan única de él y que años atrás lograba asustarlo completamente.

Raramente, esta vez no lo asustó en lo absoluto.


	5. Lazos

**Lazos**

—A gusto —Ambos esclavos se levantaron de la reverencia que hacían, ante la mirada intimidante de ese príncipe sueco.

Imponía respeto con su sola presencia, con simplemente diecisiete años, lograba dar miedo con una sola mirada. Sin embargo, a Tino cada vez le daba más y más curiosidad ese hombre. Quería descubrir el trasfondo en esa mirada, lo que el príncipe realmente pensaba. Aunque eso sería una misión complicada, esperaba poder lograrlo.

—Me retiro —Berwald se dio vuelta, comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria a esos dos chicos.

La última vez que los había visto había sido esa tarde en la sala cuando la madre de Tino había sido castigada. Tras la sentencia de muerte que le habían dado a su madre, no se atrevió a ver al pequeño niño e intentó pasar por el taller de inteligencia lo menos que le fuera posible. Se regañaba a sí mismo por ello ¿Por qué se sentiría así con un esclavo cualquiera? Pero, el recordar las lágrimas bajando por las mejillas de él… solo no podía evitarlo, quería protegerlo.

Sacudió su cabeza y emprendió camino a su habitación. Había encargado al jefe del taller que le prestara varios libros acerca del ajedrez. Ya sabía jugar, pero estaba más que seguro, que cualquiera del taller de inteligencia podría ganarle fácilmente, y como el príncipe, no debía dejar que eso pasase.

En el camino de regreso, notó como alguien lo seguía y estuvo a punto de desenvainar su espada, de no ser porque reconoció la voz de esa persona.

—P-príncipe Berwald… —Era ese niño, quien se veía un poco nervioso tras notar la mano, a punto de desenvainar la espada.

Sus ojos violetas mostraban algo de temor por la acción, sin embargo, se recuperó rápidamente, extendiendo un gran libro en frente de él. Inmediatamente se acercó, a ver de qué se trataba.

Pudo notar que se trataba de otro libro de ajedrez, lo cual le extrañó, pues suponía que los había tomado todos. Al ver como el sirviente joven iba a explicar, se dio a la tarea de escucharle.

—El jefe dijo que le entregara este, olvidó dárselo en aquel momento —Berwald asintió, sin decirle nada, no porque no quisiera, pero, siempre su interacción con las demás personas había sido difícil, así que simplemente extendió su mano libre para tomar el otro libro y ponerlo en la montaña que ya llevaba —Oh, no, déjeme llevarlos —Tino hizo ademán de querer ayudar al príncipe, sin embargo, fue rechazado.

—Pesan m'cho —Aquellas palabras salieron por sí solas, sin poder evitarlo. Sabía que podía obligarlo a cargar eso y mil libros más, pero eran demasiados y su frágil figura parecía que a penas y podía cargar su propio peso.

No quería que se lastimara.

—Pero ese no es problema… —Tino insistió, pero fue rechazado de nueva cuenta.

—S'lo acompáñame —El finés asintió, siguiendo el mismo camino que Berwald había vuelto a emprender.

Por lo general cuando Berwald caminaba por el palacio, le gustaba que fuese silencioso, sin embargo, había aprendido que nada era silencioso cuando Tino estaba ahí, pues éste hablaba hasta por los codos. Aunque no le molestaba, en lo absoluto.

—Entonces Lukas casi nos deja encerrados en la biblioteca ese día —Comentó algo emocionado. Cuando se dio cuenta que todo el rato estuvo hablando, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, dándose cuenta de que probablemente estaba molestando al príncipe —L-lo siento, soy de hablar mucho, pero no lo hago a propósito, es algo que sale solo. Como cuando empiezo a hablar de un tema y luego me voy por las ramas, es algo que no puedo controlar, de hecho, Lukas me ha… —Y empezó de nuevo.

Berwald quiso reír, pues estaba haciéndolo de nuevo, sin embargo, se contuvo.

—Creo que volví a hacerlo, lo siento —Berwald volteó a mirarlo.

—N' te disculpes —Volvió a mirar hacia enfrente —Me g'sta escucharte hablar.

Esas palabras lograron sonrojar al finés de tal manera, que tuvo que poner sus manos en sus mejillas debido a la vergüenza que sentía. No dijo nada más en todo el camino, hasta que llegaron a la habitación del príncipe.

Estaba perfectamente ordenada, unas cuantas cosillas por ahí, como libros abiertos. Al parecer lo único que se prohibía tocar en el cuarto del príncipe, era el escritorio, puesto que todo lo demás estaba completamente ordenado.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no notó cuando Berwald había sacado un tablero de dentro de su armario. Tras voltear y ver la caja, su mente viajó hacía unos años atrás. Esa misma caja era la que había ayudado al príncipe a llevar, el mismo día en que su madre había muerto. Una tristeza le invadió en el momento en el que recordó a su mamá, sin embargo, se distrajo con las palabras que salieron de la boca del otro.

—Ens'ñame a jugar —Tino creyó haber oído mal, pero supo que era real, cuando Berwald comenzó a acomodar las piezas.

Quería negarse, pero ¿Quién era él para negarle al príncipe? Él era solo un esclavo, cualquiera superior a su rango podía ordenarle y él debía obedecer, ahora, hablamos del príncipe ¿Qué haría si le decía que no? Pues cortar su cabeza.

Miró al piso después de asentir y se sentó en uno de los extremos de la mesa.

—Empecemos… le enseñaré unas cuantas cosas que aprendí de mi hermano —Sonríe— Si usted cree que yo soy bueno, es que no ha visto como juega él —Un aire de nostalgia apareció y, sin que él pudiera evitarlo, un sentimiento de vacío le llenó el pecho.

—¿Hermano?

—Mi hermano mayor… Eduard —Sonrió suavemente —No lo he visto en años. Pero dejemos ese tema, le contaré cómo armo mis estrategias para poder ganar.

Tino comenzó a explicar cada uno de los movimientos que hacía. Dejaba que Berwald hiciera los suyos propios, mientras le explicaba si iba bien o mal, y por qué. Le sorprendió bastante el hecho de que el príncipe, realmente sabía jugar muy bien, aunque, siento honesto, podría ganarle fácilmente.

Sonrió cuando finalmente lo dijo.

—Jaque Mate —Volteó hacia arriba para encontrar la cara del mayor como si nada hubiese pasado. Sin embargo, había algo diferente, en su mirada. No pudo descifrar al momento lo que era, pero esperaba hacerlo pronto.

—Bien —Se levantó de la silla— Gracias

—Eh… No es nada, es mi deber, príncipe —Hizo una reverencia hacia el príncipe, la cual fue detenida al instante.

—Berwald —Le miró sin entender— Solo ll'mame así

—Pero… eso está prohibido —Si alguien le escuchaba decirle así, podría tener su cabeza bien cortada después y no quería eso.

Debían admitir que tenía bonito cuello, y no quería que fuese cortado.

—Entonces t' lo ordeno —Viendo que no quedaba de otra, el finés se resignó y asintió.

—Está bien, Berwald —Le sonrió después de eso— ¿Quiere que le enseñe a jugar mañana también?

Pareció pensarlo un poco, pero terminó asintiendo a la propuesta de Tino. No descansaría hasta que pudiera vencerlo en ese juego que tanto le gustaba. Si no podía ganarle, aunque sea una vez, no podría dormir tranquilo. Quizá era una cuestión de orgullo, en realidad no lo sabía.

—Sí —Le afirmó— A ésta misma h'ra

—Aquí estaré, su majes… Berwald —Se rascó la nuca al darse cuenta de que estuvo a punto de incumplir la orden.

Salió de la habitación del príncipe con una boba sonrisa en la cara. Se sentía tan bien por haber pasado un rato con su majestad, que casi creía que era un sueño. Al principio creyó que solo sería una relación amo-sirviente, pero con esas clases de ajedrez, esperaba conocer más al príncipe y poder crear y fortalecer un lazo de amistad con él.

—Quizás hasta más —Fantaseó en lo que entraba a su habitación, donde Lukas estaba leyendo algo.

—¿Más qué? —Comentó sin despegar su vista del libro.

—Nada, nada… cosas mías —Soltó una pequeña risa, antes de tirarse en la cama. Finalmente, Lukas dejó el libro de lado y se acostó a su lado.

—¿Qué pasó allá? —Tino volteó a verlo emocionado, cosa que le extrañó un poco, pero no dijo nada.

—Voy a estar enseñándole ajedrez al príncipe —En ese momento se sentía tan feliz, que n notó la cara de incomprensión de Lukas tras eso. En cambio, solo suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Suena bien —Tino asintió mientras tomaba las sábanas.

—Aparte, me pidió que le llamara Berwald —Sus mejillas se colorearon un poco tras contarle eso a su mejor amigo.

Éste, a su vez, seguía algo sorprendido por eso ¿Qué se tramaba el príncipe?

Decidió no contestar y simplemente acostarse él también, para poder descansar un poco. Ese día había sido muy largo, pues el príncipe Mathias le había traído de aquí para allá con tareas. Le molestó un poco que solo lo usara a él, cuando había más miembros del taller desocupados, pero ¿Iba a quejarse? Obvio que no.

Trató de dejar el pensamiento a un lado y concentrase en descansar un poco.

¿Qué lazo podían estar desarrollando con los príncipes en esos momentos?

Corto, lo sé xd

Soy una floja sin remedio, aun así, gracias por seguir leyendo 3


End file.
